The present invention relates to a unidirectional draining device and more particularly to a unidirectional draining device for a battery storage housing.
Hybrid electric vehicles employ an internal combustion engine and an electric motor which can alternatively, or in conjunction, provide a driving force for a vehicle.
There are several types of electric propulsion systems for vehicles. For example, a pure electric drive vehicle, a series hybrid system, a parallel hybrid system, and a combined series-parallel hybrid system are just a few of the designs currently being considered.
One common factor of all these designs is that there is a need for a high-efficiency battery storage system. The battery storage system houses a plurality of batteries or an electric storage medium.
The present invention includes a draining device having an engagement portion depending outwardly from an annular portion, the engagement portion having an inner opening in fluid communication with a pair of openings in the annular portion. The engagement portion is coupled to an opening of a housing. The annular portion extends outwardly from the engagement portion to define a shoulder portion. The shoulder portion contacts the housing when the engagement portion is engaged in the opening. The pair of openings provide a unidirectional pathway for fluid to pass from the interior of the housing to the exterior.
A housing for an electric storage medium of a vehicle having a plurality of openings in a lower surface of the housing, a plurality of plug members each having a threaded portion, an annular member and a head portion are engaged into the openings of the housing. The annular member is disposed between the head portion and the threaded portion. The threaded portion of the plug member is configured to be received and engaged in one of the plurality of openings. Each plug member has an elongated opening disposed within the threaded portion, and the elongated opening is in fluid communication with a pair of openings in the annular member.
The above-described and other features and advantages of the present invention will be appreciated and understood by those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, drawings, and appended claims.